The present technology relates to a toner supplier including a toner stirrer. The technology also relates to a development unit including such a toner supplier. The technology further relates to an image forming apparatus including such a development unit.
In general, a toner supplier includes a toner container and a toner stirrer, which includes a shaft and an auxiliary member. The shaft needs to be strong enough to support the auxiliary member stirring the toner in the container. The auxiliary member needs to be strong enough to stir the toner, and be flexible when this member comes into contact with a wall of the container. Therefore, the shaft and the auxiliary member are made of different materials.
JP 2004-286939 A discloses a method of separately molding a shaft and an auxiliary member as parts of a toner stirrer and bonding them together.
A shaft and an auxiliary member as parts of a toner stirrer may be bonded together by being welded thermally to each other with a jig. The thermal welding is liable to cause defective calking, thereby resulting in a low manufacturing yield and low accuracy of parts.
An object is to provide a toner supplier including a toner stirrer that can be manufactured at a high yield with high part accuracy.